


Oh, How I Wish You Could See How Wonderful You Are

by paintbrushflowers



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: (Could be considered platonic too), Black Eagles route, Encouragement for Bernie, F/M, Fluff, No Beta, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28063335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paintbrushflowers/pseuds/paintbrushflowers
Summary: Bernadetta tries to sneak up on Hubert and surprise him.But he surprises her instead.(Bernadetta's Birthday 2020)
Relationships: Bernadetta von Varley & Hubert von Vestra, Bernadetta von Varley/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Oh, How I Wish You Could See How Wonderful You Are

The warm air of the Harpstring Moon was accompanied by a cool breeze, and it was a perfect day to be outside. Even Hubert found himself hunched over his work on one side of the palace grounds. He had a few papers strung out on the grass beside him and in his gloved hands was a book that he was rather deep into memorizing a passage of.

But not deep enough to not pay attention to his surroundings.

He slowly raised his head from his book and peered over his reading spectacles. “Bernadetta, are you trying to sneak up on me?”

 _“Eep!_ I’ve been discovered! Abort mission!” she yelped.

“You have talent, but you do realize I _am_ the Minister of Imperial Affairs.”

“You’ve done it, Bernie. Now he’s mad you’ve interrupted him! Stupid! Stupid!”

“Did you need something?” he sighed.

Lavender eyes finally met green ones as she came out from behind a tree and faced him. “Oh- uh- well- Y-yes.” She slowly held out a small book. “I- I came to return the cipher book. It was really good! Maybe my favorite so far!”

He raised an eyebrow. “You already finished it?” She nodded. “And you understood it?”

“Y-yeah! It got a little fuzzy at some parts- but don’t forget I’ve been borrowing your books throughout the war, you know! A lot of it was just built on things I already learned!” She spoke faster and faster as he stared at her. “Did I do something wrong? Was I supposed to return this before now?” She wrapped her arms around herself and leaned back on her heels.

“Most people couldn’t read this that easily nor that quickly. That is impressive, General Varley.”

“O-oh! Thank you!” She relaxed just as suddenly as she’d tensed up, and her face brightened with a genuine smile. “And you know I’m not a general anymore, Hubert,” she giggled and rolled her eyes.

“My apologies, Lady Bernadetta.” He went back to studying the passage he was trying to memorize. “Am I naturally less terrifying today?” Or at least pretended to memorize. “I’m not wearing the embroidered flower, and yet you haven’t run away from my ghastly presence.”

“O-oh yeah... I guess my fear is going away. You’re not as scary when I get to know you better, I guess. B-but I would like you to still wear the flower!” she frantically added.

He nodded in acknowledgement, but was still peering at the book. “I suppose you’ll have to find something new to be afraid of.”

“There’s a long list already,” she laughed sadly. “I’m kind of a coward, you know.”

His head shot up, and he stared intently at her. “You’re one of the bravest people I know, Bernadetta.”

She looked taken aback by his sudden seriousness, but not scared.

“Besides, everyone has their fears, even me.”

 _"You_ have _fears_ _?”_ she gasped. 

He rolled his eyes. “Of course I do.”

“What are you afraid of?” She leaned closer, her eyes wide with shock.

He waved a gloved hand in dismissal. “It’s of no importance to you.”

“You’re the one who just said everyone has their fears. What’s wrong with sharing it?” She crossed her arms defiantly.

He cleared his throat. “I really must memorize this passage. And don’t you have a meeting with Lady Edelgard?”

“Oh, that’s it, Bernie. Operation Fear will have to wait,” she grumbled as she walked away. “Tea with Edelgard first.”

“And Bernadetta,” She turned around to see the intent gaze return. “I meant what I said. You are far more brave and brilliant than you know. I wish you’d see that.”

“O-oh...I’ll...try,” she stuttered.

 _“Will_ you?”

Her mouth opened, but she paused. 

Hubert could see the fearful look in her eyes fade into something else. Perhaps understanding.

She stood a little taller.

“I will...Really. I’ll try.”

"Very well." No emotion came through his voice, but a small smile lifted his lips as he returned to memorizing.

**Author's Note:**

> Bernie: Are you afraid of Edelgard?  
> Hubie: What? No! Why would I be?  
> Bernie: Ferdinand?  
> Hubie: I am not afraid of human beings.  
> Bernie: Oh? That's very carefully worded! Is it cats? Birds? Horses?!  
> Hubie: Bernadetta, please...
> 
> -
> 
> Had this scene in my docs, and wanted to clean it up for Bernadetta's birthday! She's great and needs a hug


End file.
